An Inspection of Hogwarts
by Thanic
Summary: John and Mary's daughter gets a Hogwarts letter and Sherlock who becomes very interested is determined to figure out this mystery.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

"Mary?" Said a confused John Watson to his wife.

"What's this?"

"What's what?" Mary replied walking over to John who was standing at the front door holding a letter.

On the letter there was a blood red seal. The seal depicted a crest with four animals on it; A badger, a lion, a snake and a bird. Molly Watson was the name on the envelope, written in dark green ink.

"What's wrong with it?" Said Mary "It's just a letter!"

"But why is it addressed to Mo-" John was replying but Molly interrupted.

Molly was the girl that had just walked down the stairs and was staring at her parents.

"What are you doing up Molly?" Mary said in a calm tone. "You should get back to bed!"

"Well..." Said Molly. "I came down to get a glass of water but it seems I have other reasons to be here." She said snatching the letter from her dad's hands. "This." She said pointing to the letter. "Is mine!"

The 11 year old girl attempted to open the letter but her father stopped her.

"Get back to bed Molly. We'll show it to you in the morning." Said John in a clam but strict tone.

The girl frowned but did not plan on arguing with her father at any time in the middle of the night. After these events Mary went upstairs to check on Molly and to go to bed. John stayed downstairs and studied the letter. Something was odd about it. He didn't open it as he knew it shouldn't tamper with it before a certain someone looked at it. All john knew was that a place called Hogwarts wanted to reach his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2: Packing for the Journey

"Impossible!" Said Sherlock the next day looking at the letter. "It's just a myth!"

Sherlock and John had opened the letter. In the letter there was a list of school supplies including spell books and wands.

"Well it has to be a myth!" John replied. "My daughter got invited to this school of magic tricks! There is no way it's not a myth!"

"Yes you're right. This could just be a joke." Said Sherlock. "But this looks valid."

An awkward silence fell between the two men. Sherlock broke the silence, who started to talk again.

"You must send your daughter to this school." Said Sherlock, making a final decision on what to do. John did not agree.

"No! I'm not getting my daughter involved in one of your cases."

"Yes but-" Sherlock started to reply but John interrupted him.

"Nothing dangerous is happening to her!"

"John! I have looked at this case before. It's impossible. I'm stumped. For all we know there is a magic school out there inviting Molly to come. If you let her go we can follow her! She will be under our supervision the whole time! Your daughter won't get hurt!" Said Sherlock.

John's eyebrows frowned in concentration. Sherlock wondered what was going through his partners mind right now. After a minute, John came to his final decision. They were going to Hogwarts.

John went upstairs to Molly's room to tell her what was happening. Opening the door, he saw his 11 year old daughter holding a Hogwarts letter. She was packing clothes and other various items.

"Molly!" Said John, stunned at the sight. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing for Hogwarts!" She said placing a last piece of clothing in her bag.

She Pulled out a long stick and waved it around. "I… uh, missed school today and did some shopping." She said with a grin on her face. After looking at her father's angry face her grin faded. "Sorry."

Finally it was time. They arrived at King's Cross station on September 1st. At their arrival, they looked around for platform 9¾. Time was running out. It was almost 11:00. Where was the platform?


	3. Chapter 3: A Train To Catch

People swarmed the crowded station, some running to catch trains. They wanted to run. The problem was; they didn't know where to run to. They squinted and peeled their eyes for any sign of another group of wizards. They saw a tall, 15 year old boy with black hair and round glasses. He had a strange shaped scar and was pushing a trunk similar to Molly's.

"Excuse me-" John had started to ask but the boy had run straight into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and disappeared.

"Interesting" muttered Sherlock as he ran over to the barrier and started examining it with a magnifying glass.

He pressed his face up against the barrier to examine a speck of dust when he too, vanished.

"Now what?" Said John to his daughter but as he looked to his left he realized that his daughter was no longer by his side.

He heard Molly say "Sorry dad" and watched as she ran straight into the barrier, disappearing into the brick.

John took a deep breath. It was his turn. He braced himself and ran straight into the brick and everything went dark.

The train was about to leave. "Where is my dad?" Said Molly.

"I'm not sure but we need to board this train!" Said Sherlock who ran towards the train door, but seemed to have slammed into an invisible wall.

"What the-" Sherlock said mystified. He pulled out his magnifying glass again and started grasping into the air. Just as Sherlock pulled out a small brush the train started moving.

"Sorry Sherlock!" Shouted Molly as she ran to the door and jumped on.

"Crap!" Muttered Sherlock. He thought fast and ran. As the train gained speed, Sherlock found himself tailing the end of the train. He knew what to do. He jumped. The chances of him falling into the tracks were high. The chances of him catching on were low, but luck saved the day. Grasping on to a thin ladder on the back, he climbed to the top of the train, the wind blowing in his hair.

Meanwhile, John was on the floor. Everything was blurry but he could see a crowd of people surrounding him. One man was pointing a stick at him. Suddenly, he was awake and fully aware that that stick was a wand and that he was not dreaming. John slowly got up, dazed from his blackout. He would never get used to that magic barrier thingy. He took his time until something triggered in his mind. The train. He bolted up quickly and looked at the clock on the wall. 11:15. Had he been out that long?

After getting home and repeatedly calling Sherlock and receiving voicemail, he gave up. Tired, he slumped over to his bed, and fell asleep, hoping it was all a dream.


End file.
